1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a coffee maker for making filtered coffee, and more particularly to a coffee maker of the type which includes a fresh water container having a lower outlet opening, a heating assembly for heating the fresh water, a filter vessel for accommodating a filter paper insert, and a receptacle for the filtered coffee disposed below the filter vessel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Coffee makers of this type are known per se.
In the prior art coffee makers, a flow-type heater is used to heat the fresh water, with such flow-type heaters operating according to the gravity principle. In these devices, the fresh water is supplied from the fresh water container to the flow-type heater, which is disposed below the outlet opening of the fresh water container. The water is heated and then conducted into the filter vessel through a riser pipe and an overflow conduit. Prior art coffee makers of this type are in general use today and are quite satisfactory in meeting the demands put upon them.
Independently of their specific configurations, however, all these coffee makers have one problem in common. This problem is that the customary flow-type heaters are unable to convey the fresh water very quickly into the filter vessel. As a related matter, however, it should be noted that in conventional coffee makers the speed at which the brewing water is conveyed should not be too fast. Otherwise a danger would exist that the filter vessel might overflow, since the capacity of the filter vessel is normally considerably less than that of the associated fresh water container.
A further basic drawback of conventional coffee makers is that the water, as soon as it flows into the filter vessel, more or less quickly cools of again depending on the ambient temperature.